Trials for a new genteration
by magpiefeather
Summary: Erik O'Carrik was never sure he wanted to be a ranger. He felt sure that he would be stuck in his fathers shadow. But after one night and fit of anger, he found himself. Now he must find out if was even meant to be a ranger. Follow as the son of Halt discovers the true meaning of being a ranger.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Do I look like my name is John?**

Lady Pauline waited patently for her husband to come. She had some _very_ important news to tell him. Pauline straightens the papers on her desk. Finally Halt arrived. Pauline had been trained to be able to keep her face unreadable, but when Halt arrived she had to pick up a paper to cover her smile.

"Halt sit down." He did so, somewhat suspiciously.

"What is it Pauline? I have to leave tomorrow." He of course was going to Skandia for the annual treaty meeting.

"I know this Halt." Pauline scanned the paper she was holding. In a calm voice she said. "I have something to tell you... I'm pregnant."

Pauline expected Halt to freak out, but he didn't he said in the same calm voice as her own. "For how long?"

"About nine weeks." This is how it went on. Halt asking a question and Pauline answering. Untill finally he stood to leave. He walked to the door, and reached for the handle. That's when he whipped around and sputtered. "Your pregnant?!"

* * *

The first six months of the pregnancy went smoothly. despite that fact Halt insisted on being there to wait on her every whim. Worse he made Will help too. It was starting to get on her nerves.

"Pauline. Halt wanted me -" Pauline interrupted Will.

"Will, I'm pretty sure there are more important things you could be doing instead of checking up on me." Her voice had an icy edge to it. Will was out of that room faster than one of his arrows.

* * *

Today was the day. Pauline knew it. If she had to carry this bugger for one more day... Pauline groaned as said bugger kicked.

"Andrew! Hurry up." Pauline uncharacteristically snapped at the healer. Andrew had the unfortunate mixer of wide eyes and a pointed nose, making him look like an owl.

"I-I-I'm sorry Lady Pauline. The baby's just not ready." Pauline squeezed Halts hand.

"Oh yes it is."

Hours later a baby's cry could be heard."It's a boy." Andrew tiredly handed the child to his mother. Pauline smiled down at him. She could feel Halt at her side. She looked lovingly at the baby, then at her husband. "Would you like to hold him?"

Halt looked close to refusing, but he carefully lifted the child from her arms. A small smile crept on his lips. This child needed a name. Something strong, Halt thought, for someone small. His thoughts turned to Erak Starfollower. He thought of how Erak had saved Will's life. Erak wasn't much of an Arulan name, but if you changed it ever so slightly.

"Erik. The boy's name is Erik."

* * *

**Hello! This is my first ever Ranger's Apprentice fanfic! And I must say I love this one. So if you'll just write your review and press that button you'll make my day!**

**The first chapter should be up soon.**

**Have a wonderful week!**

**MagpieFeather.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Erik! Gilan's here!" From his perch at the top of the oak, fifteen-year- old Erik sighed. Tonight was the night he had to decide. Wether or not he wanted to be a ranger.

Erik didn't know if he even wanted to be one. Sure the rangers life was thrilling and full of adventure. But did he really want to stand up to the pressure of the greatest rangers son?

"I'm coming Will!" Erik made his way down the tree. Once at the last branch, he jumped and landing gracefully. He followed Will into the castle than to his parents apartment.

"Erik help your father set the table." Lady Pauline lowered her voice. "He keeps placing the silverware in the wrong places."

"Okay Ma." Erik made his way over to the table. Secretly adjusting the silverware his father had laid down. Will caught his eye and raise an eyebrow. "Mother knows best." Erik mouthed to him. Will grinned.

As if he could feel Will's grin, Halt turned. "What's so funny?"

"Their just so glad to see me." They all turned to find Gilan sitting at the table.

"Your unseen movement never ceases to amaze me." Will told Gilan as he sat down.

"I try my best."

After that thing went smoothly. They ate, and talked about Will's and Gilan's adventures.

"- Then I threw the striker to Gilan, who hit him over the head." Will finished the story of their latest adventure. Despite his nervousness Erik was grinning. Both of the rangers were great story tellers.

"So Erik," This is it. Erik thought. "Are you still chasing after that girl?" Gilan asked. Beside him he heard Halt snort. With his face turning red Erik said.

"I was five Gilan. Five!"

"That's a good age to start." Gilan said his face serious. Erik groaned.

"I was five and we were playing a game." Will picked up the teasing next.

"It's been ten years and you haven't done anything else?"

"Meg moved away years ago."

Meg of course was the girl who the rangers were taunting him with. She had giant red hair and dazzling green eyes. Of course Erik would never admit this to anyone. Not even Will who he saw like a brother.

Erik endured the teasing, grinned as his father exchanged insults with them, and of course waited for that dreaded question.

It never came.

By the time the rangers got ready to leave Erik was a bundle of nerves. But they left, and Erik was furious. He knew what he had to do. Five minutes after they left, Erik followed. He didn't hear his father ask. "Where is that boy going?" Nor did he hear his mother answer. "You know where he's going Halt."

Erik walked down the hall. Stopping at the first window, he opened it quietly. Just outside of the window was the branch to his oak tree. There was a gap between the window and tree, forcing Erik to jump.

Erik made his way to the other side of the hall. Quickly before he gave it too much thought, Erik ran towards the window. Jumping at the last moment. He grabbed a branch as the tree shuddered under his weight.

In the distance he could hear the rangers saddling their horses. Erik would have to move fast. Sadly fast and stealthy aren't the same thing. He shimmied down he tree and began to walk towards the stables. Once Erik was near he slowed to a stop. He listened and moved forward. Will and Gilan were gone.

Erik followed their trail at a jog. Careful where he put his feet, this would be a bad time to trip and fall. Once he could hear the horses hoofs, he slowed. Erik could hear them but not see them. The way he figured he can't see them, they can't see him. From what he could tell they were taking their time getting home.

Erik couldn't blame them. It was a beautiful night. The moon was full, the stars were shinning. He night was warm, with the smallest of breezes.

With a start Erik realized that the horses had stopped. He started to panic. How long ago had they stopped? Had they heard his footsteps? Erik dived into the forest on his left. He quickly made his way up a tree. He waited. Slowly the horses made their way towards Erik.

Erik held his breath. From his perch he could just hear the rangers conversation.

"I could've sworn I heard something." Will said as they approached.

"The horses seemed to have heard something too." Gilan replied.

"You don't think..." Will trailed off as Gilan shook his head.

"Let's just keep going."

And just like that they were gone. After a minute or so Erik climbed down, slowly. He kept walking not allowing his mind to wander. The rangers stopped to more times. Each time Erik stopped as well. Until the path got narrow. Erik stopped. This was not the way to the forest cabin. Where were they going?

Something cracked in the distance. Erik continued to walk, but this time he stuck to the darker shadows.

Suddenly hands stuck out and grabbed Erik. Before he could struggle his capture called out.

"See Gilan? I told you he would come." There was a laugh in the distance and Will let him go. Gilan came back riding Blaze and leading Tug.

"Guess your right Will. Though I didn't think he'd make it his far." Erik looked from Gilan to Will and back again.

"You knew?" Both of them laughed. "Of course we did. We know everything."

Erik frowned. "When did you know I was following of you?"

"Not for a while actually." Gilan reassured him.

"Now there's only one thing left." Will looked him straight in the eyes. "Are you willing to be a ranger?" Erik answered without hesitation.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 2

Erik made his way up the hill. He was on the cabin trail. The same trail Erik thought he was following last night. Erik looked back towards Castle Remount. He was going to miss it. But now, it was time to become something. A ranger. Erik gulped down the sudden fear. Why, oh why, did he say yes? He was the son of Halt, the greatest ranger! Erik knew that he would always be stuck in his father's shadow.

With a sigh Erik turned. He could see the cabin now. He marched towards it. Sitting outside was Will. He was playing something that sounded suspiciously like Grey-Beard Halt. Sitting before Will was Annabella. Just by looking at her you could tell she was Jenny's and Gilan's daughter. She was blonde like her mother, and she had a mixture of both her parents good looks. Erik was sure if she wasn't only six, she'd have all the lads.

Once the song was over Annabella clapped her hands. "Another! Please!" Even from his distance Erik could see that she was using her puppy-dog eyes. To spare Will from singing another song Erik yelled. "Bella Smella!" Annabella spun around and ran towards him.

"Erik! Pa told me that your going to be a ranger like him! Is Pa going to teach you or is Will?" She said this in a rush, all the while hugging his legs."That I don't know Bella Smella." Bella Smella was Erik's nickname for Annabella. The story behind that was long and rather smelly. Erik shook Annabella off and grabbed her hand. They walked back to Will.

"Erik your finally here!"

"Finally? I'm right on time!" This was the brotherly banter they always exchanged. Even from birth Erik couldn't see Will in any other way than a brother.

"Sure. Come on, let's go tell Gilan your here." Annabella tugged Erik's hand to make him move faster. "Let's go see Ma and Pa."

The cabin hadn't changed much. It was the same old cabin. Sitting at the table was Jenny, she was going over a recipe. Behind her was Gilan holding their new-born child, Oliver.

"Gilan, Erik's here." Gilan looked up.

"About time." Erik scowled. "I'm right on time." The ranger raised an eyebrow. Erik had seen that expression so many times he was beginning to wonder of it was part of a rangers training. To change the subject Erik asked Annabella's question. "So which of you will be my mentor?"

"Will."

"Gilan." The rangers looked at each other. "No your teaching him." They told one another.

"You haven't decide which one of you is teaching him?" Jenny asked from the table.

"Of course we did. Gilan is." Will told her. Gilan shook his head.

"No. Your teaching him." Erik looked at Gilan then Will and back again. "Are you both mentoring me?" The rangers looked at him then Gilan shrugged. We could do that..." Will nodded.

"It could work."

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to start fresh for Erik's training. **

**You know what I just realized? Erik's full name is rather awful. Erik O'Carrik... It'll build character or something.**

**But what did you guys thing of Annabella? Just so you know Will's children will be mentioned. But that's it. Only mentioned. Got it?**

**Also do any of you guys want/know someone who could be my beta? I've been trying to find one without much luck.**

**You know what to do next right? REVIEW!**

**MagpieFeather.**


End file.
